vampire wings
by LemonPrincess
Summary: Kiyn was almost killed, just like her mother Yuuki, and meets Zeros son who had lost all of his memories and is called Zero. what will happen when she finds out what happened to her parents really? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I sat in my desk, grinding my teeth impatiently, angrily and frustrated as I waited for the bell to ring. There were two minutes left, and they seemed like forever as they passed by. But when the ringing of the bell rang through out the hall, I was happy. I ran outside, the wind flew by my face, but it was warm. The sun beamed down, the temperature stayed at a seemingly 29 degrees Celsius, which was warm. I ran down the paths behind the school, they had been formed by so many feet trampling down on the flowers and grass. I ran quickly not paying attention at all, I just wanted to get home and do my homework. I fell to the ground with a thud.

"Hey, watch where you're going," I said angrily at the person. I looked up to see a man wearing a trench coat and scarf. "What the heck? Its 29 degrees out, why are you dressed for winter?" He gleamed at me. His fangs slide out over top his lips.

"Your blood smells delicious," he said.

"Vampire," I whispered. H e moved towards me faster and faster. Then everything went black.

I had awoken from a restless sleep, to see an off-colour white ceiling. The thing that had awoken me was the voices of an argument.

"Why should I give up my vampiratic status for that little twit?" came the first voice. I slowly got up, and the bed creaked from under me.

"You saved her, she is your responsibility now," came a softer voice. I went to grab my housecoat, when I had realised that I was not home. The door sprang open and a young woman stood there.

"Why am I her..." she interrupted.

"Get dressed quickly," She said. The door closed. I looked over to the desk to see a pair of pants and t-shirt laying there. I walked over and picked them up. I noticed then that my entire body was covered in my own blood. My hands twitched at the sight. I got dressed quickly, and then ran out the door to the hallway. The red shirt flapped around a little while I ran.

"What did you want with me?" I asked.

"Your parents are dead," one of them said. Four others sat at the table, looking at their laps.

"You do not seem sad like the others," I said.

"They did not know you or your parents, however I did, It is much graver for me then you would think," he said. I smiled.

"Why I am here though, is what I want to know," I said.

"You are here for your own protection," said another.

"You see, three days ago you were attacked by a vampire. A pureblood on the run," said the women. The boy that sat next to her was my age.

"What are your names? If I shall be staying here, I would like to know," I said.

"Ina," said the young women. "Ina Saro and this is my son, Sao Saro." I looked at the boy.

"Why don't you speak?" I asked him.

"I do, I just don't like you," he said. He was the boy I had heard earlier.

"My name is Igo Gret," said the first to talk.

"Shey Gaht**(pronounced gate)**," said the other.

"Yin Yen," said the last. "That is what they call me here, although you do not need to my real name."

"Breathtaking names, Yin Yen, Shey, Igo, Ina and Sao," I repeated their names.

"DO NOT CALL ME BY THAT NAME," Cried Sao.

"Then what shall I call you?" I asked him.

"They call me Zero," he said. "My Dad was killed by vampires, and a tattoo reading zero was what was left on my back." He said. I smiled.

"Fine, Zero, my name is Kiyn** (pronounced ki-yan)**," I said. "Kiyn Kuea **(pronounced Ki-yan Kay-u)**."

"Kiyn," said Ina. "We have to protect you. We are all pure bloods, but until your vampire instincts kick in, you are still vulnerable to attacks."

"Vampire instincts? You mean the rumours are actually true? I can turn over to your world at any moment?" Igo nodded.

"Yes, it is either that or you will die," he said.

"Die?"

"Yes, you may die because of the loss of blood. Luckily that vampire that had attacked you, although a pure blood, was only able to take a little bit, then Sao," he growled a little.

"Igo!" he said angrily.

"Fine then, Zero, had shoved his hands into the vampire's chest, thus killing him,"

"So he saved me. That is why he is the one that must protect me. That is why I am his responsibility," I spoke softly.

"You understand that you will not be known as Kuran and Yuki's daughter anymore. But you will keep that least name they gave you to cover up your real last name," said Ina. I nodded.

"I understand completely,"

"My 'uncle' died a while ago from a vampire attack. I had only met him once, and my cousin. Even though they were both vampires, my father didn't want me to be near my cousin. He trusted my uncle, but he never did trust my cousin. We called him Pierce," I said.

"Why?" asked Zero.

"He was stabbed by his mother when he turned one, and that was when his vampire instincts kicked in. He killed her, and he almost killed my mother as well, they were both human, but I remembered everyone saying that my mother had the best tasting blood," I said.

"That was what happened to Zero. When his mother was killed, his father was found dead three years later. He was only four when it happened. We found Zero with the kanji for zero on his back and that was what we called him, although we still gave him a different name than his fathers," My head shot up at Yin's words.

"His fathers name was Zero?" I asked. Everyone in the room nodded. "that was the name of my uncle. Was his last name Kiryuu when you found him?" I asked. Everyone nodded again.

"Zero is my cousin, not literally because Mr. Cross only adopted him after the vampire attack on his family but, still," I said.

"Kiyn," said Zero. "Can I tell you why I saved you?"

"Was it because we are kind of related Zero?" I asked.

"I knew you since we were little, and even though I didn't recognize you, I felt as if I had too, because I loved you, the second I saw him attacking you I knew that I had to stop him because I love you," he said.

"Zero Kiryuu,"

"Kiyn Kuea,"


	2. Chapter 2:Turning over

**Kiyn Pov.**

I had spent months within the four walls of that vampire filled household. But even after all of those months, I still couldn't believe that a vampire had killed my mom and dad, also a vampire.

I had awoken one day to find a bloody rose on my bed. A gun that killed vampires, but couldn't kill humans, not even hurt them.

"Kiyn?" came a voice.

"Ina?" I asked. The door split open a little, and there stood Ina.

"Hello, would you like some breakfast?" she asked.

"Yes please. But, do you have any of the blood tablets from cross academy?" I asked.

"Yes, we do. Would you like one this morning instead of cereal?" she asked. I nodded.

"Please, I think the instincts are coming in, I want to put it off," she put up a finger and only seconds she stood there with a glass of water, coloured red with the taste of blood.

"Here sweetie," she said handing it to me.

"Thank you," I said. I took a big sip. "Ow," I whispered.

"What is it Kiyn?" she asked me.

"Fangs," I said, poking at my teeth.

"Oh no," she whispered.

"What?" I sniffed the air. "Blood, I smell blood." I covered my mouth. The fangs protruded over my lips and I flung my head back. "Ina, I can't stop myself. I want to drink blood so badly and the tablets just won't work!" I screamed.

She shoved a blood tablet into my mouth, but it wouldn't work still.

"I want blood, I thirst for it, and I need it," I spoke softly. I ran out the door to see a little boy on the sidewalk. He was crying and his leg was scrapped and bleeding. "What is wrong?" I asked him, carefully trying to hide my fangs.

"I feel and scraped my leg," he said, I could barely understand him through the tears.

"Oh, I will put some peroxide on it if you would come in," I said. He nodded and sniffled.

'Okay, I have loured him in and know I will be able to suck his blood, but only a little bit,' I thought.

I picked him up and carried him in.

"Kiyn, please," said Ina.

"I have to do this," I whispered to her. I reached for the peroxide and placed some of it on the young boys leg. Then I brought his pant leg up and bit it, sucking the blood.

"Ow, it stings," he looked down. "No!" he screamed seeing my fangs digging into his leg. I could hear the hissing sound. I let go and flung my head back.

"This never happened," I said, erasing his memories.

"Are you better now?" asked Ina.

"Yes," I said nodding. "I needed some blood." She frowned.

"Blood tablets may not work anymore, since you have drunk human blood," she said. Zero opened the door.

"Hello," he said.

"Zero!" I said giving him a big hug.

"Oh," he said as I grabbed him. "Have you vampire instincts come in Kiyn?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Yep and I bit a little boy and masked the mark so no one would ever know!"

"good job," he said with a smile.

That was the day I had received my vampire instincts. But the adventure was coming at me fast, maybe a little tofast if you ask me, but you will have to wait and see how it all turns out!


	3. Chapter 3: Ichijo!

I closed my eyes. I knew something was going on. All though not right at the moment.

"Zero," I whispered to myself. I opened my eyes and looked at that off colour white ceiling. I was not too tired at the moment. I wouldn't be until it was 7:00 AM. I loud screech came from the streets. I looked outside to see a teenage girl about 15 or 16 years of age running into an alley. Then two older men trailed behind. "God Dammit," I said out loud. I grabbed the bloody rose off my desk and ran to grab my purple jacket. When I opened the door, I saw another man standing there.

"Luckily we caught you," he said to me.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked him.

"Oh sweetie we just want some fun... perhaps a little bit of your blood," he said.

"Are you a vampire?" I asked him.

"What are you talking about bunny, there are no such things," I pointed the bloody rose at his chest.

"We will see there bud," I said to him. I pulled the trigger back and he lay on the ground as dead as a dog.

"Ow," he whispered. His eyes went blank, I knew he was dead. What an idiotic vampire. I jumped over his sprawled body and saw the girl with those other men.

"Come on sweetie pie, we just want some fun," he said to her. I pulled out the gun and walked up to him.

"Please help me," the girl mouthed to me. I nodded and pointed the gun at the mans back and pulled the trigger. Then, before my very eyes, I saw the other man go through the transition to the lowest level. Ina was telling me about it, but I didn't understand it at all. She said something about there being classes for vampires. This man that stood before me, was the lowest class that went off the pyramid.

"Shit," I whispered. I pointed the bloody rose and hit the girl behind him. She wasn't harmed at all. I pointed it at him again and pulled the trigger back, I was out of bullets. I didn't know what to do I was trapped. Three other vampires crowded around me. They all came toward me. "RUN!" I screamed at the girl. The got up and ran off. I fell to the ground as I felt a sharp stinging pain in the back of my leg.

"What are you?" asked one of the vampires.

"A girl," I said.

"Human or vampire?" asked another.

"Vampire," I whispered under my breath.

"Ku ku, so this will be fun," said one of the vampires. I closed my eyes and braced myself. A loud scream came from one of the vampires. I looked up to see a man from Cross Academy standing in front of me.

"Ichijo-sempai," I said. The man that stood before me looked down.

"Now get lost and leave Kiyn alone," he said to them.

**A/N OMG! Ichijo shows up out of no where! What will happen next? I dunno yet but I'll come up with something.**

**Thank you KuranPrincess for your support. No Flamers please! I am finishing with exams tomorrow so I will be able to post more chapters on my stories!!! **

**Please keep reading and REVIEW!!!**

**Annabelle thanks you!**


End file.
